Kate Higgins
220px | caption = Kate Higgins at the premiere of Ralph Breaks the Internet in November 5, 2018 | birth_name = Catherine Davis Higgins | birth_date = | birth_place = Charlottesville, Virginia, U.S. | home_town = Auburn, Alabama, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | other_names = Kate Davis | occupation = Voice actress, singer, musician | alma_mater = Auburn University | years_active = 1999–present (Voice actress) 1992–present (Musician) | credits = Naruto as Sakura Haruno Dead or Alive as Tina Armstrong Fire Emblem Awakening as Lissa Code Geass as CC | website = | agent = William Morris Agency | module = }} Catherine Davis Higgins (born 16 August 1969) is an American voice actress, singer, and jazz pianist. Voice acting career Higgins's major voice roles have been in English-language adaptations of Japanese anime, and she is best known as the voice of Sakura Haruno in Naruto. She has also voiced CC in Code Geass and Saber in the original Fate/stay night. Between 2010 and 2013, Higgins voiced Tails in the video game series Sonic the Hedgehog. She also voices Kate, Stinky, and Lilly in the Alpha and Omega sequels. In 2014, Higgins was cast as Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury in the Viz English dub of Sailor Moon. In 2017, she voiced Pauline in Super Mario Odyssey, for which she also performed the in-character vocals for the game's theme song, "Jump Up, Super Star!" and Starla in Nick Jr.'s Blaze and the Monster Machines. She is the current voice of Princess Aurora since 2010, a Disney Princess character originally seen in Walt Disney’s [[Sleeping Beauty (1959 film)|''Sleeping Beauty.]] Music career Higgins earned a degree in music from Auburn University in 1991. She is a trained pianist who studied with the jazz artist Bob Richardson. She plays piano and has worked as a sideperson for many musicians. She released the first jazz album by her own name ''The Tide is Low in 2002. The second jazz album is Stealing Freedom. She is also in a band called Upper Structure. This features the same lineup as Melissa Fahn's R&B band in her album Avignon. They released one album called 6 by 5. Filmography Live-action Anime Animation Films Video games Discography Studio albums * The Solid Rock (Concord, 1998) * Bigger than Love (Concord, 2006) * Jazz Standards * A Very Merry Christmas * Little Parts (2009) * Sweet and Blue (2016) Collaborations * 6 by 5 by Upper Structure (2004) Singles * "Jump Up, Super Star!" – Super Mario Odyssey (2017) References }} External links * * * Category:Kate Higgins Category:1969 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American pianists Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century American women singers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American pianists Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American women singers Category:Actresses from Alabama Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Actresses from Virginia Category:American female jazz singers Category:American jazz pianists Category:American jazz singers Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women pianists Category:Auburn High School (Alabama) alumni Category:Auburn University alumni Category:Concord Records artists Category:Hard bop pianists Category:Jazz musicians from Alabama Category:Jazz musicians from California Category:Jazz musicians from Virginia Category:Living people Category:Modal jazz pianists Category:Musicians from Charlottesville, Virginia Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:People from Auburn, Alabama Category:Post-bop pianists Category:Women jazz pianists Category:Republic Records artists Category:Island Records artists Category:Universal Music Group artists Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Pharrell Williams Category:Ariana Grande Category:David Foster Category:Beth Nielsen Chapman Category:Olivia Newton-John Category:John Paesano Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Michael McDonald (musician) Category:Michael Bolton Category:Walter Afanasieff